Days with the summon night characters
by Ichigo -usagi Wizu
Summary: this random fic just popped out in my mind so i just typed this haha this is my opinion of what happens, if, the summon nught characters does exist in our world. well, enjoy!


Okay, this is some kind of demented version of my imagination featuring the summon night characters

Okay, this is some kind of demented version of my imagination featuring the summon night characters. There will be swears. **Lots of swears.** So if you don't think you can stand them stop reading this fic **right now. **I've already warned you. This fic will take place like a dialog so feel free to use it in your drama. **But remember to ask me first.** Oh, and I will use **most **of the characters from summon night Swordcraft story 2. Sorry for readers those don't like seeing them swear. This fic takes place as if they live in our world, and there will be lots of OOC-ness, just for fun. Ok, then. Enjoy the fic! And by the way, **I don't own summon night.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o

Notes (acts)

Thinks

-Voice effects-

Talks

**Chapter 1**

** HELP! A DOGGIE BITCH! **

Aera:Hey, Edgar.

Edgar: hi, sis. What's up? You look a bit down.

Aera: look, Edgar… can I stay with you for about a month? I have problems…

Edgar:It's okay… but can you tell me what happened?

Aera:I'm kicked out from my apartment.

Edgar:fuck! Now I can't hide my xxx with Dinah! What the hell happened, sis?

Aera:It's about Gabriel…

Edgar:What's with that guy?

Aera: he's got rabies.

Dinah: walks in hi, Edgar, I'm home… hmm? Why is Aera here?

Edgar: she's got stories…

Dinah: hey, if you're up to something you can't keep it a secret from me!

Aera: okay, okay…

Edgar:give me more details.

Aera: well, the story is… somehow he got rabies and start infecting others. Arno got infected. Everyone else was safe, though… I and Loki managed to knock them down… but we were kicked out by Nina because of hurting residents of her apartment, and we got to pay all the mess made by Gabriel and Arno.

Edgar:wait. Did you mean Loki will be living here too?

Aera:yup.

Edgar: shit! That troublemaker will be living here too? This is gonna be a fucking hell for me!

Dinah: where is he?

Aera: he's going somewhere. He said he is going to get revenge. (Looks at her watch) Crap! I have to go to work! Bye, you two! (Slams the door)

D&E:…

Dinah: can you tell where Loki is going?

Edgar: must be to Nina's apartment.

Dinah: okay I'm going there. (Leaves the house)

Edgar: I wonder where Aera works. (Phones the information center) hello Mr. Operator, do you know where Aera Colthearts work?

Operator man: let me see… she works at the Clarion Love Hotel in the yellow brick road.

Edgar: don't be kidding, mister. The yellow brick road only exists in fairytales.

Operator man: I'm not kidding.

Edgar: then you must be crazy.

Operator man: I think you are the one who is crazy.

Edgar:come on, mister. Tell me where she works!

Operator man: the Clarion Love hotel in the yellow brick road.

Edgar: oh, come on! Do you think I will believe in that?

Operator man: yes I do.

Edgar: Tell me already!

Operator man: THE CLARION LOVE HOTEL IN THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!

Edgar:that's it! I'm coming to your place!

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Meanwhile, in front of Nina's apartment-

Dinah:(finds Loki pouring oil to the walls) what are you doing here, Loki?

Loki:can't you see? I'm pouring oil!

Dinah: I mean, what are you going to do by pouring it?

Loki: uh, that's a secret!

Dinah:let me guess… you are planning to burn down this building aren't you?

Loki:how did she know my plans? no, I'm going to fry it!

Dinah: that makes no difference at all.

Loki:uh… (Sweatdropped)

Gabriel: (comes from the backdoor) hi, guys. What are you doing here?

Loki:oh my god! Get off, you rabies-infected canine! You're not getting into me!

Gabriel: hey pal, calm down! What's on you?

Nina: (comes from the backdoor with Arno and Ryouga) hello, everyone!

Loki:uh, Nina… I thought Gabriel and Arno had the rabies? (Quickly hides the oil bottle)

Ryouga: we gave them the rabies medicine.

Loki: really?

Ryouga: but the effect only lasts a few hours, so we have to give them a tablet every now and then.

Loki: it must be painful at bedtimes…

Ryouga: yes it is… they keep growling and screaming and… having Pokemon battles…

Loki:WHAT? They do Pokemon battles?

Ryouga: yup, somehow…

Dinah: I think there aren't really Pokemons in this world…

Nina: I thought so too… but somehow pokeballs just popped out and they get Pokemons out if them… I think it's a unique type of rabies that makes their imaginations come true…

Ryouga: and thankfully that kind of rabies only infects Half-beasts.

Loki: great. And what are you guys doing out here?

Arno:we're going to the McDonalds. Do you want to come with us?

Loki: sure thing!

Dinah:well, as long as you want…

Blue Brick road, the place of the McDonalds, and right beside the information center

Edgar: (punches the operator man's face on and on) even if you tell me one thousand times I won't believe that there is yellow brick road in this town, moron!

Operator man: but it does exist, mister! Believe me!

Edgar:how can I believe you if you keep talking nonsense?

Operator man: but it is not nonsense, mister!

Gabriel:here we are! (Spotted Edgar going smack-thwack and so on) uh… Edgar?

Loki:What are you doing here, Edgar? I thought you were going to Aera's place…

Edgar:yeah, I WAS going to. But not with this operator man talking nonsense!

Operator man: it WAS NOT nonsense, mister… -thwack- mister… -smack- stop it…

Dinah:if that so… what kind of nonsense did he tell you?

Edgar:he said that Aera works in the clarion love hotel in the yellow brick road! How can I believe it? The yellow brick road only exists in the story 'Dorothy and the wizard of Oz'!

-Meantime-

Dorothy:ah-choo!

Ginta:what's up, Dorothy? Did you catch a cold?

Dorothy:no, I'm fine, Gin-tan. But I just have a bad feeling… I wonder what it is…

-Back to place-

Arno:umm… Edgar, I think you are the one who is having problems here…

Edgar:what? Why?

Arno:it's because…

Loki:It's just easy! The yellow brick road DOES exist! It is RIGHT THERE, a bit further from here!

Edgar: okay, I'll be there in a… -grumble- I'm hungry…

Ryouga:then you're just in time. We're going to the McDonalds. Wanna join?

Edgar:okay then…

o-o- the McDonalds –o-o

Nina:okay, everyone, what are you going to order?

Loki:a meat lover pizza plus cheesy crust with sausage!

Dinah:Loki, this place doesn't sell pizzas!

Loki: dammit! Well then, I'll order chicken chest and coca-cola!

Nina:Dinah, what are you going to order?

Dinah:me? I'll order fish o' fillet with chicken meat.

Gabriel:I think fish o' fillet uses fish meat… but whatever. Arno?

Arno: yes! I want Gourmet clam… uh, what does that spells… gummy wrap… nonono, grimy coop… or greasy clump…

Ryouga:this is sure going to be long…

10 minutes later

Arno:grumpy crap… or jolly clap… or…

Nina:I think he means Gourmet Wrap.

Ryouga:just order him that.

Nina:okay, for Arno it is gourmet Wrap. What are you going to eat, Edgar?

Edgar:err; I think I'll take Mc Porridge and Mc Flurry and chicken nugget.

Ryouga: wow, you do eat a lot eh, Edgar?

Edgar:Hmm? Is that much?

Ryouga:no, never mind. I'll order happy meal 2.

Edgar:WHAT? Don't be kidding, Ryouga! You still eat happy meals? I think you're already 17 years old!

Ryouga:it doesn't matter how old you are to order something, crap!

Dinah:I stopped eating happy meals when I'm 13 years old…

Loki: I don't even eat happy meals.

Gabriel:hey, can you stop blabbering? I'll order double cheese and orange juice.

Nina:okay, then. I'll go to the clerk to order those.

Clerk: can I help you?

Nina: yes, I want to order 1 chicken chest, 1 coca-cola, 1 fish o' fillet, 2 sprites, 1 gourmet wrap, 2 chicken nuggets, 1 rice, 1 Mc Porridge, 1 Mc Flurry, 1 happy meal 2, 1 double cheese and 2 orange juices.

Clerk:what kind of happy meal prize do you want?

Nina:hey Ryouga! What kind of happy meal do you want?

Ryouga:any!

Nina:anything. And how much does that costs?

Clerk:okay, wait a minute, miss… that will be 5.000 boam.

Nina:(hands 10.000 boam) save the rest for you.

Clerk: Thank you Miss!

Ryouga:what did you do to him?

Nina: nothing. I just gave him double the payment.

Edgar: double… the payment?

Nina: what's wrong with that?

Edgar: wee, how rich is she? nothing.

Dinah: you see, Edgar here needs to work for a whole year to get that amount.

Nina: that's awful! What are you?

Edgar: I'm a waiter in Pizza Hut.

Ryouga:now that's quite an awful job. How much does it pays you?

Edgar: what, like, 7.500 boam a week.

Ryouga:that's quite a lot. But why did you have to work that hard for only 10.000 boam?

Edgar: it's Dinah…

Dinah: Hey! Don't blame me for it! You look good in it anyway!

Edgar: No it's not! Plus you spoiled much money to buy that!

Nina: hey, what's the matter with the two of you, really?

Dinah: I bought him dresses. So what?

Ryouga:(blurts out) WHAT?

Gabriel:really? You bought him DRESSES?

Dinah: What's so funny about it?

Gabriel:It's OBVIOUS, Dinah! Edgar is a GUY! And yet you bought him DRESSES?

Dinah: but still, he looks so cute in it!

Edgar:it'd be better if you spent the money in other things! Those dresses are stuffing my wardrobe! And those comics made by Yukiru Sugisaki and Nobuyuki Anzai are stuffing my book-shelf!

Dinah:what's wrong by keeping MAR, Lagoon engine, D.N.Angel, and flame of Recca? They are nice comics!

Edgar:yea I know I like to read it too but do you have to buy it? There's a library RIGHT beside our house! You should just read them THERE!

Arno:hey, cut it, you two! Food's coming!

(the foods were served and they started eating peacefully until…)

Arno:hey, look at what Ryouga got! It's a hello kitty doll!

Gabriel:(suddenly spits out his chewed burger) WHAT? A HELLO KITTY DOLL? YOU MUST BE KIDDING!

Arno:no, I'm not kidding! I mean look at this! (Lifts the doll) it's a cute hello kitty doll with wedding dress!

Edgar:THAT'S SO GIRLY! RYOUGA, YOU HAVE A HOBBY LIKE THAT?

Ryouga: (trying to change the topic) Nina, what time is it?

Nina:it's 8 o'clock at night.

Ryouga:Edgar, aren't you going to catch your sister?

Edgar:shit! I totally forgot! Thanks, Ryouga! I'll be going then!

Nina:wait up, Edgar!

Edgar:well, no time to lose! Bye-bye!

Gabriel: should we tell him that…

Nina:he forgot his wallet??

End of chapter! Phew, I hope you guys like it!


End file.
